Pokémon Summer Camp
---- The Pokémon Summer Camp (Japanese: ポケモン・サマーキャンプ Pokémon Summer Camp) is an -exclusive summer school in Kalos that lasts for a week, located between Geosenge Town and Shalour City, past Reflection Cave. , , , and attended here from Summer of Discovery! to Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. It is led by Professor Sycamore, who described the goal of the camp being as "to build an even deeper bond with your through your interactions with other s". Other staff members include his assistants Sophie and Cosette, and the camp's custodian, Madame Catherine. Furthermore, there is a Nurse Joy who has set up a Pokémon Center specially for the Summer Camp, and Jessie, James and , who are hired by Madame Catherine and work as the camp's cooks and rescuers. At arrival, students are given a cabin to stay in for the whole Summer Camp, and are put in a team. The teams participate in various activities to earn points, and at the end of the camp the team with the most points is inducted in the camp's hall of fame. For each activity the distribution of points is as follows: the winners get 10 points, second place gets 7 points, third place gets 3 points, and everything after that gets no points. The last night of the Summer Camp is celebrated with fireworks. Kalos League Diantha participated in the Summer Camp when she was younger and managed to get into the hall of fame. Activities Pokémon Battle Tournament During the first day of the camp, a one on one battle round is organized so the participants can be introduced to each others. No points are given out of this, so every Trainer can freely choose their respective opponent. All of the fifteen battles are held simultaneously on the beach in front of the main hall, and are refereed at least by Professor Sycamore and Cosette, who decide when the battle ends without any Pokémon fainting being a requirement, but rather when both had performed enough. Here, and challenged and , and fought against each other with and , and and had a match with their and . The results of the latter two battles is unknown, but the match between Ash and Tierno ended up with Squirtle winning, as determined by Cosette. Fishing competition During the second day, the participants start competing as part of their teams. They engage in a fishing competition, where the awards are given depending on which team gets the bigger catches. Note that the Trainers do not keep the Pokémon they reel in. In this event, Ash caught an , Serena caught a , and Clemont got a , which put Team Froakie in third place. The victory was for Team Squirtle, as Trevor managed to reel in a , while Shauna and Tierno got a and , respectively. *Results: **1st: Team Squirtle **2nd: Team Chikorita **3rd: Team Froakie (tie) **3rd: Team Charmander (tie) Pokévision competition The event for the third day consists on making Pokévision videos. Sophie prepares tools for making Poké Puffs and grooming at the camp's main hall, so the Trainers can show off their Pokémon in their recordings. The teams are free to use the tools and scout for nearby places where to film, as well as take their time planning and editing, since they are given time until the evening to finish them. Then, the videos are screened at 9:00 PM and the results are determined by the contestants, who vote for teams that are not their own. For this competition, Serena took her partners to their cabin, where she prepared the concept for their video; then, she and went to the main hall with Shauna to bake Poké Puffs, while Ash helped Clemont to adjust his camera machine. The group reunited to find a location and do the filming, but Serena and Ash fell off a cliff at the forest so the siblings had to go back to the camp and look for help, where Sycamore arranged a rescue squad. Afterwards, Team Froakie made it to the flower field they were looking, where they filmed Poké Puff themed video. Team Squirtle filmed on the beach, and made a video about themselves and their goals. Additionally, Team Charmander filmed a themed Pokévision on the sea, and Team Chikorita did a Flying-type themed video above a lake in the forest. *Results: **1st: Team Froakie **2nd: Team Chikorita **3rd: Team Charmander PokéEnteering competition A team on team is held on the fifth day, similar to Potpourri Island's Pokémon Orienteering. The teams compete by collecting stamps from seven checkpoints set up throughout a course, then head for the goal back at the camp. Sophie and Cosette are appointed two of the checkpoints so they can keep track of which teams are reaching each checkpoint first and which ones are leading overall. In order to testify the arriving of a team, one representative and their Pokémon need to reach and mark a map with a stamp pad that are located on each checkpoint, often in places that are difficult to reach. During the beginning of the course, Team Froakie was quickly leading and managed to get first to checkpoint number one, followed close by Team Squirtle. Both teams retained these positions until they needed to head back at the camp; however, Bonnie, Pikachu and Dedenne became lost in the forest due to a fog and Bonnie spots an unknown Pokémon and follows it, so they all went looking for them. This considerably delayed them, so none of those teams earned any points at the end. *Results: **1st: Team Chikorita **2nd: Team Charmander **3rd: Unknown team Team Battle tournament For the sixth day, a tournament is organized as the last event at the camp, consisting on having battles between the teams, as in a Triple Battle but with three Trainers per side instead of one, much like a Tag Battle as well. This battle format is called and is not exclusive to the Summer Camp, as there are events on which more than three Trainers can team up. As opposed to the event for the fist day, all of the battles are held one at a time at the beach and are refereed by Professor Sycamore, with the other campers watching them from the stairs, serving as bleachers. For the semi-finals, Team Froakie fought with Fennekin, Pikachu and , against an unknown team using , and . The finals were held during the evening, with a battle between Team Froakie and Team Squirtle, using Chespin, Pikachu and Fennekin, and Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, respectively. Both teams were already tied in their scores from the whole Summer Camp, so this battle decided the final outcome. No information about battles prior to the semi-finals was shown on-screen. *Results: **1st: Team Froakie **2nd: Team Squirtle **3rd: Unknown team Teams and students In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=小精靈夏令營 |zh_cmn=神奇寶貝夏令營 宝可梦夏令营 精灵宝可梦夏令营 |da=Pokémon-sommerlejr |fi=Pokémon-kesäleiri |it=Campo Estivo Pokémon |ko=포켓몬 서머캠프 Pokémon Summer Camp |no=Pokémon-sommerleir |pt_br=Colônia de Férias Pokémon |sv=Pokémon-sommarläger }} Trivia * A couple of the competitors in the Pokémon Summer Camp later reappeared in A League of His Own!, where they participated in the Lumiose Conference. They also bear a striking resemblance to two of the Trainers who participated in the Wishing Bell Festival. Category:Kalos locations Category:Anime locations Category:Buildings Category:Education in the Pokémon world Category:Kalos competitions de:Pokémon Sommer Camp es:Campamento de verano Pokémon it:Campo Estivo Pokémon zh:宝可梦夏令营